


MISS GOSSIP

by Wahyuarkada



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahyuarkada/pseuds/Wahyuarkada
Summary: AU // Miss Gossip menguak lebih jauh tentang kehidupan keluarga pesohor. Pindah WATTPAD dengan nama akun yang sama.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Para Pesohor

* * *

  
"Hallo... Miss Gossip. Berjumpa lagi bersama Poppy Pipopapo! Malam ini, aku sedang berada di Ballroom Hotel Bintang 5 Seito, untuk meliput resepsi pernikahan terheboh 2020. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aktris senior Tsukasa Myojin dan pengusaha muda Dan Kuroto! Seperti telah di ketahui, ini adalah pernikahan ketiga bagi artis senior Tsukasa Myojin. Pernikahan pertama artis cantik 38 tahun itu dengan seorang dokter Taiga Hanaya telah kandas, dengan meninggalkan seorang buah hati bernama Emu Hojo 19 tahun. Pernikahan kedua dengan rekan sesama artis Takao Noel juga berakhir perceraian dengan meninggalkan buah hati kembar bernama Kairi dan Hammy yang berusia 17 tahun. Semoga pernikahan ketiganya ini berjalan langgeng untuk selamanya ya. Oh iya, rasanya belum lengkap kalau kita tidak mengenal lebih jauh mempelai prianya. Dan Kuroto, CEO Genm Corporation ini mungkin tidaklah asing bagi kita semua. Sebelumnya, pria 30 tahun itu dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa perempuan, sebut saja Misora Isurugi yang cukup menghebohkan media. Tapi pernikahan dengan Tsukasa ini nampaknya memperjelas bahwa Dan Kuroto telah siap untuk komitmen hubungan lebih lanjut. Tsukasa dan Kuroto akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal, karena keluarga mereka dekat dengan dunia entertainment. Hammy telah merintis karir sebagai model di usia belianya. Kairi atlet basket populer yang sering menjadi bintang iklan. Emu, sang kakak adalah Mahasiwa Kedokteran yang akrab bagi kita semua melalui acaranya di televisi tentang dunia anak. Lalu di pihak keluarga Dan Kuroto, kita memiliki nama-nama mentereng seperti kedua adik tiri Kuroto, Lucky 17 tahun siswa terpintar di sekolahnya yang menjuarai berbagai olimpiade dan Nico 15 tahun adalah gamer jenius yang juga banyak menjuarai berbagai turnamen game. Lalu adik kandung Kuroto sendiri, Parad 20 tahun adalah model tampan multitalenta. Lihatlah... mereka semua selebriti dan akan bertemu dalam satu rumah melalui pernikahan ini. Luar biasa sekali ya... Baiklah... sekarang kita akan menemui mereka satu persatu... kita akan lihat tanggapan mereka tentang pernikahan fenomenal ini. Ah, itu Lucky... kita akan menemuinya..."

"Beruntung!" pemuda bernama Lucky yang ditemui Poppy itu berseru gembira, "Pernikahan ini adalah keberuntungan bagi kami. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki anggota keluarga baru!"   
  
"Wah selamat ya. Kau memang harus berbahagia di hari pernikahan kakakmu. Terimakasih Lucky!" Poppy melakukan tos dengan Lucky sebelum meninggalkannya.  
  
"Kairi, senang bertemu denganmu. Ku ucapkan selamat ya, untuk pernikahan ibumu. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang pernikahan ini? Sekaligus prospek menyambut keluarga baru?"  
  
Pemuda dengan kacamata merah seperti topeng itu tersenyum, "Hmmm... pernikahan ini seperti harta karun!"  
  
"Wow, kau mengibaratkan kebahagiaan pernikahan ini seperti harta karun?"  
  
"Yeah. Kebahagiaan seperti harta karun yang harus di curi," katanya menyeringai, "Terimakasih untuk wawancaranya," meninggalkan Poppy dalam kebingungan.  
  
"Apa maksudnya?" Poppy menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan kembali meneruskan langkahnya mencari keluarga lain, "Hallo Hammy, apakabar? Aku Poppy Pipopapo dari Miss Gossip!"  
  
Gadis cantik dengan rambut diikat ke samping itu tersenyum menghadap kamera, "Selamat malam Miss Gossip. Hammy di sini."  
  
"Luar biasa. Kau nampak cantik dengan gaun hijaumu Hammy," puji Poppy Pipopapo, sang presenter Miss Gossip, "Green the color of fresh! Apakah itu menggambarkan perasaanmu saat ini?"  
  
"Perasaanku tentang pernikahan ini maksudmu?"  
  
"Ya. Apa harapanmu untuk penikahan ibumu ini?"  
  
"Yahhh... aku hanya berharap ibuku siap untuk kemungkinan patah hati kapan saja."  
  
"Wah, kenapa begitu?"  
  
"Kau tahu sendiri. Dia menikahi playboy!"  
  
"Kau sebut kakakku playboy?" seorang gadis lain datang menyela wawancara Poppy dan Hammy, "Setidaknya dia masih perjaka dibanding ibumu yang kawin cerai kawin cerai. Kau sebut apa perempuan seperti itu?"  
  
"Eh, Nico! Beruntung sekali aku tak harus menembus kerumunan tamu untuk bertemu denganmu," Poppy menetralkan suasana panas yang tercipta dari pertemuan Hammy dan gadis berambut panjang yang baru saja datang, yang tak lain Nico.  
  
"Huh, perjaka kau bilang? Aku tidak yakin pria yang telah bergonta-ganti pasangan masih perjaka. Ah mungkin benar dia masih perjaka, tapi dia sudah tidak perawan bersama kekasih sesama jenisnya itu!" Hammy ngegas.  
  
"Apa kau bilang? Jangan memfitnah kakakku!" Nico marah.  
  
"Hei kalian berdua, hentikan!" Poppy terjebak di tengah perdebatan Hammy dan Nico.  
  
"Itu fakta, bukan fitnah!"  
  
"Kau ini bodoh sekali ya, tidak bisa membedakan gosip dan realita!"  
  
"Hammy, hentikan! Ibu memanggilmu. Dan Nico... aku lihat Lucky juga mencarimu," Datang sosok lain menengahi perdebatan, yang membuat Hammy dan Nico meninggalkan tempat dengan arah berlawanan.  
  
"Aku minta maaf untuk kekacauan ini. Kau tahu, mereka masih 17 tahun, masih sangat labil untuk mengomentari pernikahan ini. Aku Emu Hojo, mewakili keluarga besar, akan menjadi juru bicara resmi untuk acara pernikahan ini," kata pemuda ramah itu, yang tak lain Emu, putra tertua Tsukasa, "Ngomong-ngomong bisakah kau menghapus sesi pembicaraan Hammy dan Nico tadi?"  
  
Poppy berbisik pada kameramen yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, "Umika?"  
  
Sosok di balik kamera menampilkan dirinya dengan tersenyum, "Tenang saja, dokter Emu. Ibu dan ayahmu sudah mengatur media untuk menyaring mana yang perlu dan tidak perlu disiarkan. Aku sudah memotong sesi Hammy dan Nico sejak mulai memanas tadi. Kalaupun sekarang masih merekamnya, itu hanya untuk koleksi pribadi saja," kameramen bernama Umika itu tersenyum penuh arti.  
  
"Koleksi pribadi?" Emu menggernyit.  
  
"Kau bisa mempercayai sahabatku, dokter Emu," Poppy menenangkan.  
  
"Ah, ya. Kuharap begitu. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum jadi dokter. Yahhh memang sih sudah magang di Rumah Sakit Seito. Tapi aku belum layak disebut dokter, hehehe... Baiklah kalian bisa merekamnya lagi," intruksi Emu yang kemudian dilanjutkan sesi pernyataan resminya tentang pernikahan orangtuanya.  
  
"Terimakasih untuk penjelasanmu, Emu!" kata Poppy setelah selesai meliput wawancara panjang Emu.  
  
"Tunggu!" Emu menatap kamera penuh perhatian, "Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan, kau bisa merekamnya!" katanya membuat Umika semakin bersemangat mengarahkan kameranya, "Dengan pernikahan ini... semoga membuka kembali jalanku menuju orang yang kucintai..."  
  
Beberapa saat terdiam, Poppy bertepuk tangan, "Baiklah... Terimakasih banyak untuk waktumu, Emu. Kau sangat membantu."  
  
Poppy dan Umika meninggalkan Emu yang tersenyum ramah.  
  
"Ah itu Parad! Miss Gossip meluncur!" Poppy menghampiri pemuda berpakaian hitam yang duduk menyendiri sambil meneguk wine-nya.  
  
"Hallo Parad. Poppy Pipopapo dari Miss Gossip!" Poppy memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria. Namun segera cemberut saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari Parad, "Ehemmm... bisakah kami meminta waktumu--"  
  
"Jika kau ingin sesuatu keluar dari mulutku, itu harus di tempat pribadiku!" sela Parad membuat Poppy menautkan kedua alis. Ia menoleh pada Umika yang hanya mengangkat bahu.  
  
"Ada kamera di tempat itu. Aku tinggal memberi kalian rekaman dari sana," ujar Parad seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam hati Poppy dan Umika  
  
Poppy menghela nafas panjang, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Umika, "Baiklah... kita bisa pergi," katanya.  
  
Parad menyeringai, meneguk anggur merah dalam gelasnya yang terakhir. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dengan Poppy mengikuti sedikit di belakang. Sementara Umika kembali menyoroti para tamu di Ballroom.  
  
Poppy memandang sekeliling ruangan yang temaram dengan pencahayaan minim. Sepasang matanya mencari-cari kamera di langit-langit ruangan yang nampak kosong itu. Ia terperanjat saat mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci. Rupanya Parad mengunci ruangan dari dalam. Untuk apa???  
  
Belum sempat mendapat jawaban, Poppy dikejutkan dirinya sendiri yang terhempas ke dinding, dengan Parad yang menghimpit tubuhnya.  
  
"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"  
  
Parad menjawabnya dengan seringai.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG....  
  



	2. Girls Team

* * *

  
"Bukankah kau menginginkan sesuatu keluar dari mulutku?" Parad menjulurkan lidahnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Poppy yang memejamkan mata dengan tubuh bergetar.  
  
 **PLAKKK**  
  
"Kau pikir aku apa?" Poppy menatap tajam Parad setelah berhasil membebaskan diri dari model tampan itu, "Tak kusangka, orang sepertimu memiliki nilai-nilai yang sungguh picik!" Poppy beranjak pergi.  
  
Namun sentakan tangan Parad di kepalanya membuatnya menghentikan langkah.  
  
"Wah... wah... aku juga tak menyangka. Di balik Poppy Pipopapo yang ceria dengan rambut pink-nya yang terang..." Parad mengayunkan wig merah muda di hadapan Poppy, "Tersimpan sosok gelap penuh dosa!" di acaknya rambut hitam yang rupanya berada di balik sosok asli Poppy Pipopapo.  
  
Parad kembali menghempaskan gadis yang masih terdiam itu ke dinding, "Bukan hanya dia, aku juga mau berdosa denganmu--"  
  
 **BUAGHHHH....**  
  
"Beraninya kau menyentuhnya!"  
  
Parad terseret ke belakang dan langsung menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari sosok yang baru saja datang!  
  
"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk tangan kotormu!"  
  
 **BUAGHHH... BUGHHHH...**  
  
"Hei, hentikan!" Umika datang di saat yang tepat, "Kameraku bisa merekam dalam keadaan gelap sekalipun," ancam Umika yang langsung memisahkan dua orang bergelud di pojok ruangan, "Parad dan dokter Emu..."   
  
Umika menghela nafas lega, "Terimakasih sudah mencegahku menerbitkan skandal kalian," Umika membawa pergi Poppy yang masih terdiam, menatap kosong.  
  
"Tunggu!" Emu berlari menangkap tangan Poppy. Di belainya rambut pendek gadis itu yang telah kembali dengan wig merah muda, "Aku... aku..."  
  
"Maafkan kelancanganku," Umika menghentikan tangan Emu, "Tapi kau seorang dokter. Kau tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Poppy. Seharusnya kau setuju untuk tidak membuatnya lebih takut," Umika bergegas membawa Poppy pergi.  
  
"AKU TAHU!" Emu berseru, namun tak menghentikan langkah Umika dan Poppy, "Aku tahu, kau adalah dia...."  
  
Umika menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "Kau adalah dia?" tanyanya menggernyitkan dahi.  
  
Poppy menatap sejenak sahabatnya, "Ayo kita pergi!" 

* * *

  
"Haiiii... selamat datang! Malam yang indah bukan!" seru perempuan itu ceria, menyambut Umika dan Poppy.  
  
"Ini buruk, Sawa!" Umika duduk di kursi dengan lelah. Sementara Poppy menuju sebuah ruangan tanpa sepatah kata pun.  
  
Perempuan bernama Sawa itu menaikkan sebelah alis melihat tingkah aneh teman-temannya, "Ada apa dengan para Miss Gossip? Liputan pernikahan terheboh tidak berjalan lancar?"  
  
"Ini akan membuatmu lebih baik," datang sosok lain menyodorkan secangkir kopi di hadapan Umika.  
  
"Terimakasih Misora. Tapi ini bukan dari tanaman kopi Tuan Evolt kan?" celetuk Umika membuat Sawa tertawa kecil, yang berujung cemberut di wajah gadis bernama Misora.  
  
"Jangan meremehkan ayahku. Yeah, dia hanya butuh sedikit sadar diri untuk tidak memaksakan hobinya menanam kopi yang hanya membuatnya jadi produk gagal," ujar Misora disambut tawa Umika dan Sawa.  
  
"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan liputan pernikahan tadi? Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu?" Sawa mengembalikan pembicaraan.  
  
"Ya. Ada apa dengan Poppy? Biar kubuatkan dia kopi yang sesuai suasana hatinya," tambah Misora.  
  
Umika menyeduh kopinya sejenak, "Semua berjalan baik, sebelum Parad membawa Poppy ke ruang pribadinya--"  
  
"APA???" seru Misora dan Sawa kompak.  
  
"Kenapa kalian berlebihan seperti itu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan wawancara pribadi?"  
  
"Tentu itu salah besar, Umika!" Sawa menepuk jidatnya.  
  
"Hmmm... sepertinya kau benar," Umika akhirnya setuju, "Tidak mungkin juga dokter Emu bergegas mengejar, saat melihat Poppy pergi bersama Parad. Dan kemudian mendobrak pintunya dengan berapi-api saat ia menemukan pintu terkunci dari dalam--"  
  
"Itu kah yang terjadi?" Sawa bertanya tegas.  
  
Umika kembali mengilas balik kejadian beberapa jam lalu, "Karena penasaran juga, aku mengikuti dokter Emu. Begitu ia berhasil mendobrak masuk, aku melihat... Parad dan Poppy--"  
  
"Itu buruk!" tandas Umika di sertai Sawa.  
  
"Tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya dokter Emu mau memberi pelajaran Parad, walaupun mereka akan menjadi keluarga," Umika mendesah panjang.  
  
"Aku akan ke ruang Poppy," Sawa beranjak berdiri.  
  
"Bawa kopinya!" Misora menyodorkan kopi lain di nampan.  
  
Tinggalah Umika dan Misora yang saling terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing atas apa yang baru saja menimpa sahabat mereka.  
  
"Umika..." Misora memecah keheningan, "Kau bilang, kau melihat Poppy dan Parad--"  
  
"Oh iya," Umika berseru menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Parad kan adik Kuroto dan Kuroto adalah cinta pertamamu--"  
  
 **PRAANGGG**  
  
Serpihan cangkir putih yang terjatuh, tersebar di lantai. Umika tercengang, namun segera beranjak merangkul pundak sang sahabat, "Kau masih sensitif tentang itu--"  
  
"I-itu sudah berlalu..." Misora merunduk untuk membereskan kekacauan di lantai.   
  
Umika ikut membantu, "Yeahhhh... bagaimanapun ilmuwan jenius itu lebih baik segala-galanya untukmu," ujarnya mengelus pundak Misora yang kembali tersenyum.  
  
"Lupakan kakaknya yang bodoh. Kau mengenal Parad sejak kecil, bahkan pernah tinggal bersama saat ayahmu masih bersahabat dekat dengan mendiang Tuan Dan Masamune. Apakah Parad memang seperti itu? Maksudku, dia model yang hanya terekspose prestasi dan karirnya yang semakin cemerlang. Setidaknya, belum ada gosip buruk tentang dia. Yang tadi sore itu sungguh merusak catatan emasnya. Jika saja bukan Poppy yang menjadi korban dan entah mengeksposnya akan membuat lebih buruk atau tidak--"  
  
"Parad tidak seperti itu..." Misora menyela, "Tapi semua orang bisa berubah. Yang diperlukan hanyalah teman bicara..."  
  
Umika menghentikan tangan Misora yang hendak menekan sebuah kontak di ponselnya, "Tidak semua hal harus dibicarakan, jika hanya mengingatkan topik ssnsitif--"  
  
"Kau ini bicara apa?" Misora tertawa, "Topik cinta pertama sudah berlalu. Lagipula, ini adalah tentang sahabat kita, Poppy. Tapi jika kau sedemikian mengkhawatirkan tentangku, biar kukatakan--"  
  
"Ilmuwan jenius itu lebih baik segala-galanya untuk seorang Misora," kata Misora dan Umika bersamaan. Keduanya tertawa.   
  
"Syukurlah, kau sudah move on," kata Umika lembut.  
  
"Ya. Aku akan menghubunginya," Misora beranjak pergi dengan ponselnya.   
  
Umika menatap punggung sang sahabat, hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Helaan nafas panjang berhembus dari bibir Umika, "Apakah benar cinta pertama bisa dilupakan begitu saja?" gadis itu merenung, menumpukan wajah di kedua tangannya.  
  
Sotou... excite... excite...   
  
"Huahhhh... Umika terperanjat oleh nada dering ponselnya. "Karena cinta pertama itu mengejutkan!" Matanya berbinar melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya, "Hallo--"  
  
"Umika, bisakah kau datang padaku sekarang?"   
  
Sepasang mata Umika membulat sempurna mendengar suara pria di seberang, "A-apa? Dia memintaku datang padanya? A-apa ini semacam kencan?" batin Umika berbunga-bunga.  
  
"Hallo, Umika? Kau masih di sana?"  
  
"Ah, ya Keichiiro. Aku di sini. Ada apa?" Umika tersadar.  
  
"Apa kau sibuk sekarang?"  
  
"Ah, aku baru saja pulang dari meliput di Hotel Seito! Tapi aku akan segera datang jika itu perintah Kapten."  
  
"Oh, maafkan aku. Kau pasti lelah--"  
  
"Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu berdedikasi terhadap tugas-tugasku."  
  
"Baiklah. Bisakah kau sekarang menemuiku di Toko Kawaii di pojok pertigaan Jalan Sentai?"  
  
"Toko Kawaii? Itu kan toko yang menjual perlengkapan sekolah! Apa yang Kapten lakukan disana?"  
  
"Membeli seragam dan peralatan sekolah."  
  
"Hah? Membeli peralatan sekolah??? Hmmm... setahuku, kau anak tunggal di keluargamu. Apa ada oranglain yang membutuhkan itu?"  
  
"Ya. Kau."  
  
"Apa??? Kenapa aku harus sekolah lagi??? Hei... Aku Hayami Umika, 25 tahun, seorang polisi wanita--"  
  
"Magang!"  
  
"Ya... ya... aku polisi magang. Tapi aku lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian dengan nilai sempurna!!! Aku bahkan merangkap jadi jurnalis yang kau percayakan padaku untuk menyelidiki data-data penjahat--"  
  
"Ini juga demi tugas Kepolisian. Dengar, aku sudah mendapat petunjuk identitas Mister X. Dia tidak jauh-jauh dari Tokyo High School! Kau harus memasuki SMA itu dengan menyamar sebagai siswa untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut."  
  
"Pemimpin gengster paling berbahaya seorang murid SMA?? Itu lelucon!" Umika mendengus. "Tapi..." suara hatinya berkata lain, "Jika bukan demi dirimu, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot jadi anak SMA!" gadis itu kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana!" serunya beranjak dari kursi.  
  
"Ya, karena kau yang paling imut, kau lah yang paling bisa memenuhi tugas ini. Aku menunggumu!"  
  
Hubungan terputus. Tapi kalimat terakhir di seberang membuat Umika seolah melayang ke angkasa, "Aku paling imut? Dan dia menungguku? Ohhhh..."   
  
Umika berbunga-bunga. Tapi langsung kembali normal saat matanya menatap pintu ruangan Misora, kemudian beralih ke tangga ruang atas.  
  
"Urusan pria membuat teman-temanku sedih. Dan aku akan berkencan dengan dengan pria idaman! Ah, tidak! Ini bukan kencan, jelas-jelas Kapten membicarakan tugas," Umika kembali melihat pintu dan tangga atas, "Misora, kuharap kau jujur dengan ucapanmu. Sawa, semoga kau bisa mengatasi Poppy," ujarnya melangkah keluar.  
  
Sementara itu di ruang atas, Sawa mendekati Poppy yang hanya duduk termenung menatap keluar jendela.  
  
"Karma itu tidak pernah tertunda..." lirih Poppy menatap sejenak kopi yang disodorkan Sawa di meja, "Karena tadi menyebut Misora. Tak kusangka masa laluku sendiri akan terungkap!"  
  
Sawa menghela nafas, "Kita memang pantas marah atas perbuatan Kuroto pada Misora. Tapi kau tak layak mendapat semua itu," perempuan berambut pendek itu tersenyum, "Tapi setidaknya Emu telah memberinya pelajaran."  
  
"Itu bagian terburuk," Poppy berceletuk.  
  
"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindarinya?" Sawa menyergah, "Dia benar-benar tulus padamu."  
  
"Tidak ada harapan untuk hubungan terlarang itu."  
  
"Nyonya Tsukasa dan ayahmu sudah bercerai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kalian--"  
  
"Sawa, kau pikir kenapa ayah tidak membuka diri untukmu?"  
  
Sawa terperanjat berdiri untuk menghindari tatapan Poppy, "Aku... aku rasa itu hanya soal waktu," ia kembali menatap Poppy, "Apa kau lebih suka terlibat cinta terlarang yang memuakkan itu?? Kau bahkan hanyalah anak angkat Dokter Taiga! Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri--"  
  
"Dan juga memikirkanmu," Poppy berdiri menepuk kedua pundak Sawa, "Tentu saja aku senang jika kita menjadi keluarga," di peluknya sang sahabat erat.  
  
"Tapi semua ini sangat membingungkan," Poppy meremas pundak Sawa.  
  
"Karena seseorang yang tidak berani menatap masa depan," Sawa kembali menghadapkan Poppy, "Aku hanya butuh waktu membuat Dokter Taiga menatap masa depannya. Dan yang kau butuhkan adalah menatap masa depanmu sebagai Asuna Kirino yang tak lagi memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan orang yang kau cintai, Emu Hojo."   
  
"Sawa, itu aneh! Aku merawat Emu sejak kecil dan aku--"  
  
"Kau jatuh cinta padanya? Dan Emu juga mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan dua orang saling mencintai."  
  
Poppy mendesah panjang. Kembali melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela, "Dia masih terlalu kecil..."  
  
"Kalian hanya terpaut 6 tahun."  
  
"Tidak Sawa. Ini sulit bagiku."  
  
"Apa yang kaupikirkan? Kau memiliki oranglain?"  
  
"Kuharap aku memilikinya."  
  
"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan menyerah dengan perasaanmu sendiri? Kalau begitu, kau harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit! Hadapi kenyataan! Hadapi Emu!"  
  
Poppy menatap Sawa yang menaikkan suaranya lebih tinggi.  
  
"Kau sangat menyedihkan Asuna. Kau sudah menyerah pada perasaanmu sendiri, pada cintamu, pada Emu. Tapi kau masih di sini. Di tempat persembunyianmu! Miss Gossip dan Poppy Pipopapo hanyalah topengmu."  
  
"Itu tidak benar Sawa! Bukankah kita berempat sudah berjanji untuk membuat proyek bersama untuk kesenangan kita setelah lulus sekolah? Kau, aku, Umika dan Misora... meski kita berpisah di saat lulus SMA, tapi kita dipersatukan oleh mimpi yang sama! Miss Gossip adalah proyek kita dan aku tidak pernah menjadikannya pelarian--"  
  
"Dasar konyol! Mana mungkin, aku akan menguasai seluruh waktu sahabat-sahabatku untuk cita-citaku membesarkan Miss Gossip? Kau dan Misora hanya cukup menjadi presenter karena kalian yang paling cantik dan menyegarkan mata. Umika cukup memberikan liputannya, karena dia ahli pemburu berita. Dan aku... hei aku ini jurnalis terhebat di negeri ini. Aku bisa mengatur apapun di dunia jurnalistik yang kucintai ini."  
  
"Ya... aku tahu. Kau pemimpin kami. Kau adalah Ratu Miss Gossip."   
  
Keduanya tertawa.  
  
"Tapi aku serius, Asuna..." Sawa kembali menatap lekat sang sahabat yang bernama asli Asuna itu, "Aku ingin kau kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Menjadi perawat adalah cita-citamu dari dulu. Baik Emu ataupun Miss Gossip, bukanlah alasan untuk berhenti dari cita-cita luhurmu mengabdikan diri kepada masyarakat sebagai tenaga medis."  
  
Asuna tersenyum menatap sahabatnya, "Kau mengkhawatirkan cita-citaku atau Dokter Taiga yang mencemaskan kehilanganku?" godanya membuat wajah Sawa memerah.  
  
"Yeahhh... anggap saja sambil menyelam minum air!"   
  
Keduanya tertawa.  
  
"Tapi... untuk sementara kau memang harus cuti dari Miss Gossip. Berkutat di liputan gosip akan banyak mempertemukanmu orang-orang dunia entertaiment. Termasuk... Parad!" Sawa memandang khawatir Asuna yang langsung berubah ekspresinya mendengar nama Parad, "Huh, kenapa semua pria dari keluarga Dan adalah bajingan?!"  
  
"Tapi Parad ada benarnya," ucapan lirih Asuna membuat Sawa terkejut, "Aku berdosa..."  
  
"Oh Asuna! Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri untuk perasaanmu pada Emu!"  
  
"Kami bahkan bersama, saat ayah masih bersama Nyonya Tsukasa."  
  
Sawa memeluk erat Asuna yang kemudian terisak lirih di pundaknya.  
  
"Kau yang paling memahamiku, Sawa."

* * *

  
Bersambung...  
  



End file.
